


Fernandiño

by Always_Dreaming



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alonso and Gutierrez wonder how much more obvious they have to be.<br/>Or, how Alonso really broke his ribs.</p><p>What happened after Three Public Parties and a Private One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fernandiño

A few days after the Australian Grand Prix 2016

 

“How stupid are people?” Fernando lay back in his luxurious bed, and looked down at the dark haired young man curled round him under the thin duvet. The weather was hotter than normal for Madrid in March, which was just one of the reasons they didn’t need warm covers.

“Who? What people?” Esteban raised his head and peered sleepily up at him.

“Everyone. The public. I had a serious accident, you ran into my arms and took me to the medical centre and still I see no news reports about us.”

“Why does it matter? Do you want people to know about us?”

“No! I mean—yes. I mean—I don’t know, Stebi.”

“I even held your hand for a while. It is very odd they didn’t realise why.”

“Yes.” He sighed. “Usually they make assumptions if people just look at each other. Am I now so old and boring no one thinks I even have a relationship?”

Esteban smiled. “Of course not. Maybe we should have gone further.” He slid his hand down Fernando’s body so fast it felt like a friction burn, and caressed his balls. “Do you think if we’d done this at the side of the track, people would have got the idea?”

Fernando gasped and bucked against him. “M-maybe!”

“Mm…ola, Fernandiño.” The hand on his balls wriggled up to grasp his hardening cock, making him arch off the bed and push into it.

“I wish—you wouldn’t—give my penis—pet names,” he panted.

“Stop complaining.” Esteban stroked him leisurely. “Surely doing this would make them realise there’s something going on with us.”

“I’m still not sure. Perhaps we should have been more—”

A sudden movement on the bed and a hot mouth on Fernandiño made his owner hiss like the airbrakes on a lorry, and almost curl backwards into a C shape pushing into the wetness. The dark head bobbed up and down and the Spaniard cried out as he came in a gush, pulsing into his lover’s mouth like a fountain.

After they’d both stopped panting, Esteban looked up at him and winked. “Do you think—” He stopped to cough and wipe his mouth. “—think they would have guessed if we did that after the accident?”

Fernando grinned and ruffled his dark hair, stroking it off his face gently. “It’s remotely possible. And if we then did this—” It was his turn to suddenly reach down and grab his lover’s cock and get the reaction of groans and a blissful expression. He admired the handsome young face, relaxed with tongue lolling out, and pressed his body against him, determined to please him. He kissed his open mouth, his tongue exploring it until he felt even more light headed.

Despite his teasing, he knew he’d be miserable without Esteban—before they’d met officially at some F1 promotional event, his life had been dull, grey, controlled. They’d done their best to keep their relationship secret to avoid the inevitable criticism and difficulties, but after their accident in Australia, Fernando had braced himself for a storm of gossip and rumours. They’d made it blatantly clear how much they cared for each other, hadn’t they?

But…nothing happened. The media had been so busy trumpeting about their ‘good sportsmanship’ and ‘drivers realising life is more important than points’ that they had completely missed what was really going on.

Esteban gasped and panted in his arms and the hot sticky mess bonded them together as Fernando pulled his long-limbed lover into a cuddling position. He opened his eyes and grinned, pupils dilated so wide that the Spaniard could see himself reflected in them, which was flattering.

“Think they might have guessed after you did that?” Esteban mumbled.

“I still think they are too stupid.” Fernando chuckled. “We’d have to make it much more obvious.”

“Well, give me a minute and I’ll show you obvious.” They cuddled up for a little while, hot and happy, wrapped in the duvet. But it wasn’t long before Esteban rolled on top of him and pinned his arms over his head. “This is what we should have done. On the grass in front of the marshals.” Teeth and tongue on Fernando’s neck made him jerk and push against his lover’s hard body and they rolled around in the double bed, which had seen many a session such as this. It was a king size bed, plenty big enough for them to screw each other on.

Until it wasn’t.

Fernando thought if he wriggled a little further to the left, he could tip Esteban over and get on top, but he’d moved too far and the bed wasn’t there anymore. Crunch! His back hit the hard tiled floor with the full weight of Esteban on top.

“Shit! Fuck!” The Mexican leapt off him. “Are you okay? Talk to me, mi campeón.”

“My. Ribs.” Fernando wheezed. “Can’t. Breathe.”

Swearing under his breath, Esteban put a pillow under his head. “I’ll call an ambulance.”

“No!”

“Okay. What shall we do, then?”

“Get. Me. Onto. Bed.”

“I mustn’t move you, you fool!”

“Can’t. Lie. Here.” His chest went up and down like bellows struggling for air.

“No. You must go to hospital.”

“What. Excuse?” Fernando gestured to his chest.

“Excuse? Oh yes. Could we say it was caused by our accident? It’s possible to break your ribs without knowing.”

“Can’t. Breathe. Help!” He groaned like he was dying.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Squeezing Fernando’s hand, he called the ambulance. “Hello? My friend woke up unable to breathe and texted me for help,” he gabbled. “He thinks his ribs are broken. No, I didn’t move him.” He recited the address.

The ambulance would be there in two minutes, so while waiting, he bustled round, arranging the duvet on Fernando, clearing up the sticky bed, pulling his clothes on, making the apartment—their secret apartment—look as if it wasn’t a love nest.

So when the paramedics arrived, all they saw was an injured Fernando Alonso who had somehow fallen out of bed and realised his ribs were broken. And his concerned friend Esteban Gutierrez who had rushed over in answer to his text. Pretty straightforward really. 

Fernando winked at his handsome young lover as the paramedics carefully stretchered him into the ambulance. Normally, people would never believe neither he nor his doctors had noticed his ribs were cracked after such a severe accident. But as they hadn’t noticed the reason why Esteban was so concerned about him, perhaps he would have good luck the whole season and get away with this too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me the other night, so I thought I’d better write it down. I don’t even ship Alonso/ Gutierrez but they were so, so cute together after their accident in Australia. They were even ‘virtually hugging’ on Twitter, aww... So maybe, hm…


End file.
